Watched from the shadows
by Scetchbook123
Summary: On the night of Aradia's death, Nepeta had come to check on her. What did she do when she saw the horrible scene of Sollux's outburst? Maybe, just maybe, she can see her feelings for him emerge., but is it better to push them aside?


I hope everything is ok... I finally make it through the trees outside of Aradia's hive.

I was talking to her not to long ago but she said Vriska was messaging her so she had to go.

She never came back to our conversation and I got worried.

I see her racing out of the hive and call out to Sollux. What is he doing here? What's happening?

"Sollux stop!" I scream and run as fast as I can, but I'm too far away.

Bright bursts of blue flashes of red cover the sky and knock me back right when I get close.

I open my eyes and sit up now that the noise has ended. I don't understand... Why would he do this?

I stand up and walk over to the giant pile of rubble and wall. She is underneath some stone, and he is laying in the grass right in front of the mess. I think he is unconscious..

I walk over carefully to Aradia and lift the stone off of her.

...Oh my gog... I push the stone away and cover my mouth. She.. She's so bloody.

I think her knee is going the wrong way, as is her wrist. There is blood pouring out of her side and head. I can't believe this... Tears come silently, I'm not sobbing, but it feels like I am..

I walk backwards, still in serious shock. As I walk I trip on some rubble and land in the grass next to Sollux. He is sprawled out, almost looks like he is in pain. Or, was. My head landed on his arm and he flinches. I sit up quickly and wait to see if he is waking up. Doesn't look like it yet.

There is something shinny on the corner of his mouth... Is that his blood? What happened?!

I poke the liquid, it's sticky. Is this honey? I lick the sticky thing from my finger, it's honey all right.

He ate mind honey... But he knows not to do that. Why on earth would he?

He couldn't have done it on purpose.. I know he wouldn't. He starts waking up and I jump to my feet.

Do I want him too see me? I could help.. But it might make things worse.

His eyes open slowly and he blinks quickly as he sits up. By this point I am already hiding behind whats left of a wall. I hope I'm dong the right thing...

I watch from my hiding place as my heart breaks.

"What... What happened here?.." He starts talking to himself.

"Wait a second.. Is this.. Mind honey?.. Oh shit.." He stands up and looks around.

"Where am I? This place looks familiar.." He starts walking into the rubble.

"Wait.. No.. I didn't.." He stumbles to her body that I dug up. That probably wasn't the best thing to do.. He drops to his knees and covers his face with his hands.

"I didn't kill her.. I couldn't have.. Please let this be a dream... Please don't be dead." He begins to cry. Poor Sollux... He pulls her into his lap and hugs her tight.

"Please wake up AA. I know you can't be dead. I know it. Your too strong to die. Who would kill you anyhow? Did... Vriska.. Vriska did this.. I know it.." He lifts his head for a moment.

I can't believe Vriska would do this! What did Aradia ever do to her?!

"I know it wasn't me just now.. But it's still my fault.." He lowers his head again and begins to sob while rocking back and forth. At least she doesn't look maimed or anything...

I can't watch any more. I turn my back against the wall and slide down.

I can't believe this.. She will be a ghost wont she? What about him? He will blame himself forever..

I know it. Weather it is his fault or not. I bury my face in my hands and sob.

I hope he doesn't hear me. I don't want to explain what I saw. It would be horrible to repeat.

No one can know I was here... I stand back up and run back to the trees. Before I emerge in the forest I stop and take one last look at his blame filled face in the distance. My heart is broken.

To see him of all people in so much pain is unthinkable. I had no idea I would even feel this much for him. He was always pretty rude to me. So why do I feel like comforting him in the way I do?

It doesn't matter now. I have to get out of here before he sees me. If I interfere it would only hurt him more.

"I'm sorry..." I whisper and run back through the woods.


End file.
